Heart of a Pirate
by Bringmebacktoreality
Summary: The second installment of pirate in her blood. Milah is back for another adventure alongside her now fiancée Will Turner, the unpredictable captain Jack Sparrow and the black pearl crew. Meeting old allies and facing new threats, follow Milah in the race for the dead mans chest.
1. Chapter 1

Today was meant to be the day of Elizabeth's wedding but the rain had ruined it. She was marrying a solider, named Jonathan after they met a year ago, The perfect pair. Elizabeth finally got the love she wanted.

Milah walked out and watched her friend sit in the rain, flowers by her feet. An engagement ring signed on her finger, will had proposed a few months ago, their wedding has planned for next spring. Milah picked up the bottom of her satin blue dress and made her way towards her friend.

She caught sight of several ships in the harbour and she had that same sick feeling in her stomach, knowing what was happening was defiantly not good. 'Liz' she said and pulled Elizabeth from the ground. 'Everything will be fine' Milah reassured her friend who smiled weakly 'their wedding day is meant to be the best day of a girls life' 'it will be' Milah said.

Before any more words could be shared the doors behind them were slammed open. They both turned Milah's eyes widening when she saw will standing their in irons. 'Will' she said and ran towards him. 'What's happening?' 'I don't know' he said before looking at her 'you look beautiful' 'thank you, but now isn't the best time is it?' She said and he smiled 'your probably right' 'Elizabeth' johns voice cut through the crowd and the blonde haired woman ran into the arms of her future husband.

Governor Swann made his way through the the crowd but two soldiers moved so he was cut off 'how dare you! Stand your men down at once!' He yelled at the man looking over at the ruined wedding ceremony. 'Do you hear me?!' The man turned around the asking off his cloak. 'Governor Weatherby Swan it's been too long' 'cutler Beckett' 'It's Lord now... actually.' He says the the men raise their axes and the governor stepped forward.

'Lord or not you have no reason and no authority to arrest this man' 'In fact, I *do*. Mister Mercer! The warrant for the arrest of one William Turner.' He says handing the governor a piece of paper.

Governor Swann looks over at before looking at Milah and will 'this warrant is for Milah 'Oh, is it? That's annoying. My mistake. Arrest her.' 'Excuse me?!' Milah said as she was grabbed from behind, and put in manacles 'no!' Will said angry but was held back. 'On what charges?' Elizabeth asked, coming to the defence of her friends. Beckett takes another document from Mercer, who is standing with Beckett, craggy face and pony tail.

'Ah-ha! Here's the one for William Turner. And I have another one for a Mister James Norrington. Is he present?' Beckett asks. 'What are the charges?' Milah asks, her annoyance level becoming increasingly higher. 'Commodore Norrington resigned his position a few moths ago' governor Swann said.

'I don't believe that's the answer to the question I asked.' Beckett said but will spoke up 'Lord Beckett! In the category of questions not answered...' 'We are under the jurisdiction of the King's governor of Port Royal, and you will tell us what we are charged with.' Milah spat out.

'The charge is for conspiring not set free a man evicted of crimes against the crown and empire and to condemned to death for which the-' governor Swann stops and Beckett continues 'For which the punishment, regrettably, is also death.'

Milah glances at will 'Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow.' 'Captain' they both say together. 'Captain jack Sparrow' Milah says glaring at Beckett. 'Captain Jack Sparrow. Yes, I thought you might. Take them away' Milah and will struggle as they're taken away.

The next day both Milah and will are brought into an office 'Lord Beckett. The prisoners as ordered, Sir.' 'Those won't be necessary' mbeckett says their chains are removed. Milah rubs her wrist seeing the red and bruised marks the chains had left in her skin.

Will looks over at her worried but she mouths 'I'm fine' and he nods, grabbing her hand as Beckett comes towards them 'The East India Trading Company has need of your services. He says offering will a glass of liquor. Will merely stares at it and Beckett lowers the glass 'We wish for you both to act as our agent in a business transaction with our mural friend- mister sparrow' 'More acquaintance than friend.' Will supplies. 'How do you know him?' Milah asks not trusting this man at all.

Beckett pulls a silver 'P' out of the fire 'We've had dealings in the past. And we've each left our mark... on the other. ' 'What mark did he leave on you?' Will asks but Beckett doesn't answer merely throws the 'p' back into the fire.

'By your efforts Jack Sparrow was set free. I would like you to go to him, and recover a certain property in his care' 'Recover. At the point of a sword 'Bargain!' Beckett goes over to a wooden box on a table and opens it 'Letters of Marque. You will offer what amounts to a full pardon. Jack will be free, a privateer in the employ of England' 'I doubt Jack will consider employment the same as being free.' 'Freedom. ' Beckett says before closing the box and walking outside.

Milah and will glance at each other before following him 'Jack Sparrow is a dying breed. The world is shrinking, the blank pages of the map filled in. Jack must find his place in the new world or perish. Not unlike you, Mister Turner. You and your fiancée face the hangman's noose.'

'So you get both Jack *and the black Pearl.' Beckett's eyebrows furrow 'the black pearl?' 'The property you want that he possesses' Milah supplies 'A ship? Hardly. The item in question's considerably smaller and far more valuable.'

'Something Sparrow keeps on his person at all times. A compass. ' Milah and will glance at each other, knowing exactly which compass he wants 'Ah, you know it. Bring back that Compass, or there's no deal.' Milah and will look at each other as he walks away. 


	2. Chapter 2

'We need to sail for Tortuga' will says as they leave beckett's office. 'Why Tortuga? Wait, Will are we actually going to do this?' Milah asks stopping in her tracks. 'What choice do we have Milah?' Will says turning around grasping her hands in his. 'If we don't do this, Beckett will kill us both and I, not letting anything happen to you'

'It's just a compass ' Milah argues. 'A compass that holds both of our lives at stake' will argued back and Milah sighed. 'We've gone almost a year without a worry about Jack and now we have to go find him. Somehow I knew that crazy beggar would come back into our lives. Just wished it would know of been for the wedding, you know a nice happy meeting' 'you want Jack at our wedding?' 'Come on will, if it wasn't for Jack, we would of never been together' 'that's true I guess'.

'It won't take long, I promise' he says kissing her forehead 'if we have to deal with more cursed Pirates I'm blaming you' she says and he laughs 'okay I'll take full responsibility' 'you better' she laughs before they climb aboard a ship to take them to Tortuga.

After arriving in tortuga, Will and Milah make their way around asking people if they had heard of jacks whereabouts 'Captain* Jack Sparrow? Owes me four dubloons. Heard he was dead. ' a weathered sailor answers. 'That's not very helpful' Milah says but the sailor merely shrugs.

A half blind fisherman was next 'Singapore. That's what I heard. Drunk with a smile on his face. Sure as the tide, Jack Sparrow... will turn up in Singapore. ' Milah rolls her eyes and leads will away. 'This is hopeless no one seems to truly know where Jack is and somehow that doesn't surprise me' 'calm down love, we'll find him' will says and she sighs but nods as they continue their search.

They run into Giselle and Scarlett in the town. 'I know them, they slapped Jack remember' Milah says and will nods, 'maybe they've seen him' after asking their shrill voices answers 'Jack sparrow!' 'I have seen 'im in a month' 'when you find him will you give him a message' and with that Giselle slaps will.

'Oi!' Milah yells and the two scantily dressed woman walk away laughing. 'Are you alright?' Milah says, one hand underneath his chin the other checking his cheek 'fine, I'm fine' he reassures her, grasping hold of her hands to sop her from worrying too much.

The next day they talk to a shrimper sitting on a dock, mending his nets 'cannot say about Jack Sparrow. But dere's a island, just south of de straits, where I trade spice for... mmm... delicious long pork. Cannot say about Jack. But you find a ship dere. A ship wit' black sails. ' 'the black pearl' they both say, happy to of finally found a lead. 'Can you take us there' 'aye' the shrimper agrees and they set sail at once.

Looking through a spyglass, will spots the familiar black sails, 'it's the pearl alright' he says and milah smiles in relief. 'My brother will take you there, the shrimper says and the hoo into a boat wit he shrimpers brother who rows them towards the island. Half way there however the brother stops. 'What's wrong?' Milah asks 'the beach is right there' will says.

The brother however shakes his head 'Ne bougeais pas, c'est trop dangereux.' 'What?' 'Do you speak English?' Milah asks 'Je ne peux, c'est trop dangereux, j'avais le dit. Bon voyage, monsieur.' He says. Will sighs, 'we're going to have to swim' 'brilliant, bloody brilliant' Milah sighs before they both dive into the water and swim towards the beach.

'Why do you think he wouldn't take us to shore?' Milah asks but will shrugs as they came to the side of the black pearl. 'Jack?! Jack sparrow?!' Will shouts to no answer. 'Marty! Cotton! Gibbs!' Milah yells 'Anybody?' Will says quieter. 'Where are they?' Milah asks. 'Maybe they've gone inland' will says and milah shrugs 'looks like it's our best bet'

They make their way through the palm trees a parrot flying in front of them. 'Cottons parrot' 'finally a familiar face' 'don't eat me' the parrot squawks, Milah and will glance at each other in confusion 'we're not going to eat you' 'don't eat me, awk, don't eat me' they continue walking into the jungle, unnerved at the parrots words. 'Stay behind me' will says and milah nods 'no worries'

Unsheathing their swords they make their way through the leafy plants. Milah stops when something catches her eye. 'Will' she says stopping him and he walks over. Gibbs' husk canteen was hanging on a plant, trailing a long string. 'Gibbs' 'what's happened to them will?' Milah asks nervous for the crew. 'I don't know'

Will follows the string and Milah rushes after him. The end up at an old tree. There's a shout and Milah screams as will is propelled through the air. Camouflaged men coming towards them both, surrounding them. Milah held her sword in front of her as she stood underneath Will, keeping the camouflaged men at bay.

One of the men shot a dart at will, causing him to stop his movements and drop his sword. 'Will!' Milah shouts but before she can do anything she's grabbed by the men and hauled away.


	3. Chapter 3

Milah is shoved forward as Will is carried upside down tied to a pole. They make their way forward, Milah forced to her knees as they stand in front of a throne. She looks over to will, worryingly as he opens his eyes before she looks ahead 'Jack?' She questions and he opens his eyes.

'Jack Sparrow! I can honestly say I'm glad to see you!' Will says but Jack just looks at them saying nothing as he walks over to them. Jack pats Milah on the head before tapping wills shoulder curiously. 'Jack! It's me will, will turner' 'what's is wrong with you Jack?' Milah questions her eyes following the pirate captain.

'Wa-say kohn. Een dah-lah. Eeseepi.' He speaks and Milah glances at will. 'Eseepi' the men reply. 'Tell them to let me down' will yells. 'Kay-lay lam. Lam piki-piki. Lam eensy weensy. Lam say-say... eunuchy. Snip-snip.' 'Ahhh... eunuchy!' Jack walks away, as if dint wrested when Milah catches sight of the compass.

'Jack the compass, the compass is all we need. We were arrested you see, for helping you and now our lives are at stake' Jack pauses at Milah's words and turns back a round to the crowd, Say-say lam shoop-shoop sha smalay-lama shoo-koo. Savvy? Ball licky-licky!' He says and the crowd chants 'Boom-shoo-boom, ?boom-shoo-boom, ?boom-shoo-boom...' As they carry will away, Milah is hauled over one of their shoulders.

'Jacks what did you tell them?!' Milah shrieks. 'Jack!' They both yell as they are carried away across a bridge, and find themselves in two hanging balls made with bones with the rest of the black pearl's crew. 'What on earth are you two doing here?' Gibbs asks. 'We could ask you the same thing' Milah says as Gibbs helps her up.

'What on earth is wrong with Jack?' 'Nothing, at least nothing that unusual for Jack sparrow' 'oh I disagree' Milah scoffs 'unless he's gotten even more insane over the past year' 'I would put it past him' Marty says. 'What's that supposed to mean?' She asks him but he shrugs, 'you have to of been there'.

'Why would he do this to us? If Jack is their chief.' Gibbs stops him 'Aye, the Pelegostos made Jack their chief. But he only remains chief as long as he *acts* like a chief.' 'So he had no choice. He's a captive then as much as the rest of us.' 'Worse... as it turns out. See, the Pelegostos believe that Jack is a *god* in human form, and they intend to do him the honour of releasing him from his fleshy prison.' Cotton grabs Gibbs finger and bites it to illustrate it, 'argh!' Gibbs yells pulling back his finger.

'They'll roast him and eat him.' 'Where's the rest of the crew?' Milah asks and Gibbs sighs 'These cages we're in... weren't built 'til after we got here.' Milah and will quickly release the grip of the bar made of human bones. 'I think I'm going to be sick' Milah says.

The sounds of drums are heard from the distance 'the feast is about to begin. Jack's life will end... when the drums stop.' 'Well we can't just sit here and wait' will says and looks for some way out of the cage.

Milah sits there for a while before a thought strikes her. 'I've got it if we swing the cage, then we can make it to the other side and grab those vines and climb our way up' 'that's brilliant milah' will says and she smiles 'I know I'm a genius'

The plan is quickly told to the remaining crew and they begin to move backwards and forwards, creating wider arcs as they reach for the cliff. This take a few tries before they eventually both grasp hold of the vines hanging off the cliff 'Put your legs through, start to climb! Agh!' Gibbs says they all begin to climb up the cliff face.

'Come on men! It'll take all of us to crew the Black Pearl!' Will shouts but a crew member from the other side speaks up 'Actually, you won't need everyone. 'Bout six would do!' They all look at each other 'Ohhh... dear.' 'Hurry!' Will yells and the two groups begin to race act other to the top. 'Come on! Go! Go! Go! Put all you've got into it!'.

Milah glances to the side at one point and notices a cannibal walking across the bridge 'stop! Stop!' She yells and they all stop, glancing at the bridge. 'Shhh' she hears and the other men begin to make their way up the cliff. 'You idiots' 'stop' both Milah and will say but they continue to climb until one of them grabs a snake instead of a vine. 'Argh!' He shouts letting go and the cage falls back, the rope snaps and the ball falls to the bottom of ravine.

The others glance at each other, looking back the cannibal who spots them, after watching the other ball break. 'Go! Go!' 'Move!' They all shout and hurry to climb up the rope as the cannibal runs away to alert the others.

They reach the top, 'Cut it loose! Find a rock!' Will yells and they all begin trying to break open the cage. It's barely working when they hear yells coming from behind. 'Uh oh' Milah says spotting raging cannibals coming for them. 'Roll the cage!' Will yells and they begin to roll the cage quickly away from the charging crowd.

However as they do they go falling off a cliff. Rolling down the side of the mountain, screaming, they go until they roll up a tree and hit the ground, groaning in pain. The sounds of the running cannibals however alerts them 'lift the cage! Hurry!' Will yells and they all scramble to their feet and begin running holding up the cage. 'Life it like a lady's skirt' Gibbs yells 'Oi!' Milah cries 'sorry' as they continue to run.

Once again however they run straight off a cliff and scream as they fall into a river of water. Luckily for them the cage had split open and they all swam to the surface gasping for breath. 'This way lads' Gibbs yells and they all swim, being forced to avoid spears and arrows that are being flung at them. Will grabs Milah's hand and pulls her behind a rock before helping the rest of them.

They all suddenly disappear for some reason and the 7 of them look at each other before swimming quickly out of the chasm and out onto the beach, bolting for the black pearl. Pintel was there somehow and the black pearl was already in the water. 'There we go, half our works done for us' 'we did it for you, knew you'd be coming back' 'liar' Milah says and he glares at her.

'Time to set sails!' 'What about Jack?' Milah asks remembering the crazy pirate captain. 'I won't leave without him' will says. They look off in the distance and see Jack running. 'No way' Milah smiles but it dis appears quickly when a group of cannibals are rite behind Jack. 'Time to go' will says and they all head straight up the pearl. 'Get ready to cast off' Gibbs yells they climb up the ropes. Jack grabbing the ropes and climbing aboard just in time

After Jack finished his talk with Gibbs both Milah and will walk up to him 'jack' 'we need that compass' 'and why is that?' 'Of we don't have the compass our lives will be at stake' will says 'you owe us for helping you with your escape in port royal' 'you and your debts. Have you ever heard of taking responsibility for the things you've done' Jack replies back to Milah who glares. Will pulls out his sword 'nothing is going to happen to Milah, not as long as I'm alive. Right now your compass is putting her at risk and I'm not afraid to do whatever means necessary to eliminate that risk' will says.

'Got a bit protective there have we?' Jack jokes but their faces remain serious 'Mister Gibbs!' Jack says looking at the man ' cap'n' 'We have a need to travel upriver. 'Bu need, d'you mean a... trifling need, a... fleeting, as in say in a passing fancy 'No, a... resolute and unyielding need'

'What we need to do is make sail for Port Royal with all haste.' 'William... I shall trade you the Compass, if you will help me... to find this.' He says pulling out an old piece of parchment with a key on it. 'You want me to find this?'

'No. You want you to find because the finding this finds you incapacitorially finding and/or locating and your discovering the detecting of a way to save your darling girl there savvy?' 'This will save Milah?' 'And will' Milah interrupts, 'after all if we get the compass both of our lives will be saved' she says, leaving there no room to argue.

'How much do you know about Davy Jones?' 'Not much' 'what does he have to do with anything' will and Milah say, 'yeah it's going to save milah' 'ahem' 'and you' Jack adds after Milah clears her throat.


	4. Chapter 4

The ship continues to sail, where? Milah had no idea as she relaxed below deck on a hammock, with her hat over her eyes. She was tired, who would have thought being chased by cannibals would wear a person out so much. She didn't look up when she heard footsteps but gave out a cry in alarm as she was lifted out of the hammock.

'William turner! Put me down' She yelled and he laughed 'aright' and he put her down only to jump into the hammock she was previously in. She pouted and he simply opened his arms. She moved and laid down on the hammock and in his arms, relaxing her head against his chest.

They laid there in silence before Milah looked up at him 'will?' 'Mm?' He said keeping his eyes closed but letting her know he was listening. 'Why do you think Jack wants that key so badly?' 'No idea but if I know Jack, he's always got a plan in mind. Now just go to sleep' he says and she sighs resting back down and was lulled to sleep but the steady beats of wills heart.

Milah ha snow joined will and the rest of the crew in 2 long boats as they made their way up a river. 'Why is Jack afraid of the open ocean' will asks Gibbs 'Well, if you believe such things, there's a beast does the bidding of Davy Jones. A fearsome creature with giant tentacles that suction your face clean off. And drag an entire ship past the crushing darkness. The Kraken!' Marty turned around at the name, while lintel and ragetti looked at each other, in fear.

'They say the stench of its breath is like - ooh! Imagine: The last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the Kraken, and the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses. If you believe such things. ' 'and the key will spare him that's?' Milah questions in disbelief 'Now that's the very question Jack wants answered. Bad enough even to go visit... Her' 'her?' They both question, eyebrows raised. 'Aye'.

There's no more talking as night falls as they continue to move with the river, people watch them from the trees, will instinctively brings Milah closer. 'Are you you sure about this Jack?' Milah asks as they make their way off the boats towards a shack.

'No worries, mates. Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable we are. Were. Have been. Before. ' 'I'll watch your back' lIt's me front I'm worried about. Mind the boat.' 'Mind the boat' Gibbs passes onto will 'mind the boat' will passes it onto ragetti and Pinter as he grabs Milah's hand and the two of them walk after Gibbs and Jack. Jack cautiously opens the door, slowly. Mear the inside of the shack door hangs a live snake, moving slowly and Milah grasps hold of wills arm, she's never been a big fan of snakes.

A woman looks up from a pair of crab claws and smiles slowly 'jack sparrow' 'Tia dalma' 'I always know de wind was goin' blow you back to me one day.' She stops when she spots William 'You. You have a touch of... destiny about *you*, William Turner.' 'You know me?' Will questions 'you want to know me' 'I don't think so lady' Milah says standing between the two of them. 'But of course, Milah the girl with pirate in her blood. It's interesting that your all here together' 'We've come for help and we're not leaving without it.' Jack says intervening, leading Tia away before Milah did anything, knowing exactly what the look in her meant.

'Come' Jack said and Milah and will moved forward, Tia forcing will to sit down lWhat... service... may I do you? Hmmm?' Milah gritted her teeth at the woman's obvious and moved forward only to have Jack stop her. 'You know I demand payment.' Tia said and Jack smiled 'I brought payment' with a whistle the caged undead monkey was brought forth and put on the table.

Jack cocks his pistol, shoots the monkey, the bullet has no effect, but the monkey chatters in fright. 'An undead monkey! Top that!' Tia lifts the cage door and the monkey scampers off, 'no!' You've no idea how long it took us to catch that.' Gibbs says in annoyance. Lethe payment is fair' 'where looking for this and what it goes to' will says pulling out the parchment with the key on it. Tia stops and her face goes serious as she looks down at the drawing before turning to jack

'The Compass you bartered from me. It cannot lead you to dis?' 'Maybe. Why?' Jack asks uncertainty laced in his voice, 'Ayeee... Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants! Or... do know, but are loathe to claim it as your own. Your key go to a chest, and it is what lay  
inside the chest you seek, don't it?' 'What is inside?' Milah asks the woman.

'Gold? Jewels? Unclaimed properties of a valuable nature?' 'Nothing... bad, I hope.' Pinter and ragetti speaks 'You know of... Davy Jones, yes? A man of de sea. A great sailor, until he ran afoul of dat which vex all men.'

'What vexes all men?' Will asks 'what, indeed' 'the sea?' Gibbs suugested 'sums!' 'Dictomey of good and evil' 'a woman' both Jack and Milah speak. 'A wo-man. He fell in love.' 'No-no-no-no, I heard it was the sea he fell in love with.' Gibbs argued.

'Same story, different versions, and all are true. See, it was a *woman*, as changing, and harsh, and untamable as the sea. Him never stopped loving her. But the pain it cause 'im was too much to live wid. But not enough to cause him to die.' 'What exactly did he put in the chest?' Will asks 'him heart' 'literally or figuratively?' Ragetti asks. 'He couldn't li'erally put his heart in a chest! Could he?' Lintel asks unsure of himself.

'It was not wort' feeling what... small fleeting joy life brings, and so... he carved out him heart, lock in a chest, and hide de chest from de world. De keys, he keep wid him at all times.' 'You knew this' will States standing and turning on Jack.

'I did not. I didn't know where the key was. But now we do. So all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save yours and your loves here's life hey!' He says snapping his fingers 'Let me see your hand.' Tia suddenly says standing. Jack shows his right right hand in untouched but Tia unwraps the bandage on his left, revealing a black spot.

'Uhhh! The black spot!' Gibbs quickly wipes his hands on his chest, spins around once to the left, and spits 'black spot! Black spots!' Pinter and ragetti copy Gibbs moves in sync.  
My eyesight's as good as ever, just so you know.' Tia dissappears behind a cloth door beads into a back room, muttering to herself.

Tia comes back carrying something 'Davy Jones cannot make port. Cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow. And so you will carry land wid you...' She hands him the jar and everyone looks around confused, 'dirt? This is a jar of dirt' 'yes' Tia says seeing nothing wrong with what she just did. 'Is the jar of dirt going to help?' Jack asks 'If you don' want it, give it back.' 'No' Jack immediately says cradling the jar to his chest 'den it helps' .

'It seems we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman.' Will statesman and rim moved so she's sitting. She holds several crab shells between her cupped hands and closes her eyes. 'A touch ... Of destiny' she then throws the crab claws on the table, seeing how they fall.


	5. Chapter 5

Now in the middle of the storm, Milah and the rest of the black pearl, look out at a ship wrecked not too far away, against the rocks. 'That's the Flying Dutchman? She doesn't look like much' will says from where he stood 'Neither do you. Do not underestimate her.'

'Must've run afoul of the the reef' Gibbs suggests. 'So what's your plan then?' 'I row over, search the ship until I find your bloody key. ' Will says 'And if there are crewmen?' 'I cut down anyone in my path. ' Will states determined before walking away towards the lowered boat.

Milah runs after him 'will I'm going with you' 'no your not, your going to stay here, where your safe' 'I can take care of myself will' Milah argues and he nods, cupping her cheek and moving a wet strand of hair out of her eyes 'I know but I'll be faster knowing your back here, waiting for me' Milah sighs but relents,min owing there was no point in arguing.

'Just hurry back' 'I'll be quick, trust me' she leans forward capturing his lips in a kiss 'I trust you' she breaths once they pull away and will kisses her again before going down the rope ladder and into the boat waiting for him, ignoring pintel's remark.

'Hey! If you do happen to get captured, just say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt! Might save your life!' Jack supplies to will who nods before rowing away. 'Douse the lamps' Jack says and milah looks around confused 'why?' 'Reasons' Jack says before walking away. Milah sighs, she felt sick to her stomach, knowing something bad was bound to happen.

She paces around the ship, annoying the hell out of the crew members but she couldn't care less. Her thoughts were on will, and that bad feeling she had was growing worse and worse by the second. 'He should of been back by now' she says but before anyone can answer her, a ship crashes to the surface sailing quickly towards the run aground ship. It looks more like a ghost ship if anything.

'Jack!' She yells, turning on the man in question 'what is that!?' 'That would be the flying Dutchman' 'But you said the other ship was the dutchman' 'guess i was mistaken' her eyes narrow at his answer. If she knew Jack sparrow and she did, he knew it was the wrong ship all along.

Suddenly a man, if you could even call him that appears on the ship, right in front of Jack. Milah immediately sheathes her sword as more men, more like fish really surround them. However before she can even make her move she forced to drop her sword as she's pulled back against one of them, with a knife to her throat. 'Oh.' Jack says seeing the man with a face full of tentacles like an octopus, who Milah is guessing to be Davy Jones, in front of him.

'You have a debt to pay. You've been captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years. That was our agreement.' 'Technically, I was only captain for two years, then I was viciously mutinied upon.' Jack says backing away 'Then you were a poor captain, but a captain nonetheless! Have you not introduced yourself all these years as Captain Jack Sparrow?' Jones shouts, walking last Jack and making his crew laugh

'You have my payment. One soul to serve on your ship is already over there.' Milah's eyes widen when she releases exactly what Jack has done by sending will over there and she immediately struggles against the seamans hold. 'One soul is not equal to another.'

'Aha! So we've established my proposal is sound in principle, now we're just haggling the price?' He says clicking the eyeglass in his hand closed. 'Price? Ptt!' 'Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?' Jack asks leaning forward. None, not a damn one, you traitorous maniac, Milah thinks in her head struggling even more.

'One hundreds souls, three days' 'You're a diamond, mate. Send me back the boy, I'll get started right off. ' Jack says but one of jones crew stops him from leaving. A man with a hammerhead shark as his head,

'I keep the boy. A good-faith payment. That leaves you only ninety-nine more to go. Ha ha! Ha ha! Ha ha!' He laughs along with his crew and Milah struggles even more, only to feel a small drop of blood run down her neck as the knife nicks her. There no way he was keeping Will on that god forsaken ship!

'Have you not met Will Turner? He's noble, heroic, *terrific* soprano. Worth at least four... maybe three and a half. And did I happen to mention... he's in love.' Milah stops struggling her eyes narrowing at Jack, what is he possibly up to by bringing that up, does he have a death sentence?

'With a girl. Due to be married. Betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him... would only be half as cruel as actually allowing them be joined in holy matrimony aye?' His words seemed to of gotten to jones for a moment there but he quickly does a small shake of his head and speaks 'I keep the boy. Ninety-nine souls-uh.'

He turns on Jack then 'But I wonder, Sparrow, can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man - a friend-uh - to a lifetime of servitude, in your name while you roam free?' 'Yep , I'm good with it' 'you bloody bastard!' Milah shouts,at Jack, not being able to hold her tongue any longer. However this caused all the attention to now be focused onto her.

'And who do you think you are girl?' Jones says turning onto her. Milah's thrown forward by the creature holding her but Jack speaks immediately 'says no one-i mean yes she's the girl the boys in love with and the Pirate princess but other than that she's nobody' Milah glares at Jack standing up, wiping away the small trail of blood that ran down her neck. It wasn't a fatal wound thank god.

'you traitorous bastard!' She yells at him 'pirate' was his only explanation. Jones steps forward and circles her, before yelling to his crew 'Well then we don't want to keep the little love birds apart now do we?' The crew laughs evilly.

'Looks like you've got only 98 souls to give up in three days now' jones says to Jack, laughing and Milah is grabbed from behind by the hammerhead shark man. 'Very well, should we seal it in blood? I mean ... Mm-mm-ink?' Jones grabs jacks hand, resulting in a squishy sound, 'uh' Jack says in slight disgust.

'Three day, three days' and with that jones disappears, his crew and Milah following a moment later. Milah lands on the cold, wet deck the crew laughing at her. 'You slimey bastard' she spits out looking up at jones.

'Such foul manners from one of royalty' 'well I do have pirate in my blood if that helps' she says, standing up only to be knocked back down with a backhand to the face. 'You'll find some manners one way or another'

'I'll learn some manners when you do' she spits back, only to be hauled upwards and thrown across the deck. 'You should learn to hold your tongue in a man's presence girl' 'I would but your not a man, your just some monster that children have nightmares about' you see if Milah hadn't grown up around Pirates, she probably would of regretted that comment as she's immediately grabbed by the front of her shirt and thrown backwards into one of the wooden masts.

Yet even when she feels a blood trail run down the side of her face from the top of her head, she feels no remorse for her words instead she merely glares up at jones, who returns the glare. 'You've got spirit I'll admit that but that spirit will get you killed one day girl' 'save your threats for your crew, squid face' and with another slap to the face, Milah coughs up some blood.

She's hauled up from the ground by the collar of her shirt. 'Mind your tongue girl, or I'll throw you to the crew and they'll do a lot worse than just throwing you around a bit' with that she's dropped back onto the ground, grabbed by her hair and dragged along the deck by Jones, passing laughing fish men as she does.

Jones opens up a door below deck, yes that did mean he dragged her down a flight of steps to get there 'got a surprise for you boy' he says and Will turns around only for his eyes to widen as Milah is thrown to the ground in front of him. 'Milah!' He yells rushing forward and pulling her towards him. Jones slams the door shut.

'Oh Milah what are you doing here?' he says raising her face and his eyes widen even more when he takes in the blood, cut lip and swollen cheeks. 'I'll kill them, I'll kill all of them' he says his anger rising but Milah's hand stops him, 'Will' she breathes and instead he pulls her close and feels her relax against his chest, the relief of seeing him in front of her overwhelming the pain she felt.

'Jack set up a trap. It was meant to be your soul for his. Instead jones made it a 100 souls in three days. he's only got 98 to go now' 'no-this can't-no' will shook his head, holding her tighter to him, he didn't want her to be here.

After all the whole reason why he left her on the black pearl was so she would be safe. She would not be safe here, it's had hardly been a day and she was already bruised and bloody. 'I wish I could say I was happy to see you' he mutters and milah laughs slightly, curling up to him even more, glad to feel his warmth.

'You said we wouldn't have to deal with any cursed pirates this time' she attempts to jokes and lighten the situation they had found themselves in. 'I take full blame' Will says remembering his words. 'I think Jack should, he's the one who's seems to always get us into these messes' she says and will nods.

'What's going to happen to us will?' She asks after a few moments silence and will shakes his head, 'I don't know'. 'Maybe Jack has another miraculous plan that will save us both in the end, like last time' she suggests and will moves so he can look her in the eyes.

'Even if he doesn't, I promise you Milah, I'll get us out of this, ee'll get out of this alive' 'we better, Elizabeth will kill us if we don't make it to the wedding she's planned for us' Milah jokes and will let out a small chuckle. 'I love you' 'I love you too'.

They continue to hold each other in the dimly lit room, on a ship many believed was only legend. Not knowing what their future held for them.


	6. Chapter 6

Will and Milah were now out on deck after being hauled out of the small room and being forever to help heave up a cannon. 'Heave! Heave! Heave! Heave!' All the Pirates shouted rhythm, pulling the ropes as one.

'Secure the mast tackle, mr turner. Step to it!' One of the Pirates yells down, Will leaves hurrying above deck but so does another crew member. 'Step aside' will says to the man as they both grab the canon rope. 'Mind yourself! Let go!' Bootstrap yells back but is stunned when he catches sight of wills face, his son. They stare at each other, wills expression on of confusion however.

'No' bootstrap lets go of the rope in his shock and will trying to grab hold of it is thrown backwards along with the rope. The canon comes crashing down on to the deck, forcing some crew members to the their feet from the shock wave.

Milah and the rest of the crew hurry up to the top of the deck to see what was going on. Milah's eyes however widen when she sees Will being dragged up and against the ropes. 'Five lashes to remind you... to stay on 'em!' Another crew member stops the him 'no' 'no!' Both Milah and another crew member say.

The other crew member grabbing hold of the whip, preventing its use. 'Impeding me in my duties. You'll share the punishment.' 'I'll take it all' the man yells but the crowd parts as Davy Jones voice fills the air.

'Will you now? And what would prompt such an act of charity?' 'My son' the crew member says turning around to look at will 'he's my son' Milah's eyes widen and will turns around to get a better look, struggling against the Pirates holding him.

Jones moves in between them, looking at them both and once he see the resemblance he laughing 'Ha ha ha ha! Ha ha! What fortuitous circumstance be this! Five lashes be owed. I believe it is.' He says holding out the whip to bootstrap. 'No, no I wont' he refuses, stepping backwards, refusing to whip his own son.

'The cat's out of the bag, Mister Turner. Your issue will feel its sting be it the Bo'sun's hand, or your own. 'No' bootstrap says but 'bo'sun' jones calls 'no!' Bootstrap yells taking the whip. The two crew member tear off wills shirt exposing his back.

'No, please! you can't do this!' Milah yells running forward but is immediately grabbed and hauled backwards by some crewman and held against her will, no matter how much she struggles their grip only tightens. Bootstrap then reluctantly whips will's back 5 times.

Milah cries out at every hit, trying to look away, not wanting to see the man she loved being whipped by his own father but every time her face is forced forward and held in place by the crewman holding her. tears run down both hers and bootstraps face.

After the fifth they toss Will down to the lower deck. 'You slimy bastard!' She yells at jones, who merely laughs and walks away. The crewman holding her drops her to the ground and she immediately stands and races down to the lower deck.

'Oh Will' she speaks, her voice shaking as she takes in the blood and cuts all over his back. 'William' bootstrap says appearing beside her and he goes to help him up but will shrugs him off, standing and walking away shouting 'I don't need your help!'.

'The Bo'sun prizes himself of cleaving flesh from bone with every swing' 'So I'm to understand what you did was an act of compassion?' 'Yes' bootstrap replies. Milah graphs hold of wills arm drawing his attention to her.

'is there any place I can get him cleaned up?' She asks bootstrap who nods, 'follow me'. She puts wills arm around her shoulder and follows after bootstrap, helping will along. Bootstrap leads them to an empty room, 'there some bandages on the shelf. I'll go find you another shirt' he says 'thank you' Milah says grateful and he nods before leaving the pair.

Milah grabs the badges and a clean cloth. 'I only wish you didn't see that' will says as he sits down on a chair backward and now shirtless, the torn material falling from his chest, his back facing her.

Milah doesn't answer and merely washes the blood away, leaving 5 clean cuts before bandaging up the wounds, her hands shaking. The image of him getting whipped replaying over and over again in her mind. One thing you never want to see is the man you love being whipped right in front of you and do so knowing there was nothing you could do.

'Milah' will says turning around after she was finished bandaging him. He takes her cheek in one hand wiping away a few stray tears, she didn't even know she had shed. 'I've never felt so weak in my life' Milah admits turning away from him. 'Knowing there was nothing I could do' a whimper escapes her as she imagines it in her head again.

'Milah' she flings back around around hugging him, tight but minding the cuts on his back. 'Never agin please promise me that will never have happen again' she whispers and will hugs her close 'I promise'. He hold her in his arms and the hearing his heartbeat manages to calm her down, reassuring her that he was alright.

A knock on the door causes us to move apart and will's father enters, 'here' he says throwing will a shirt and a thin jacket, 'thank you' will thanks him. 'We haven't formally met, I'm milah' she says holding her hand out.

"William turner but everyone calls me bootstrap' he says shaking her hand. 'Are you two-?' He points between the two of them 'She's my fiancée' will supplies, putting on the shirt. 'Ah, that's clears a few things up a bit then' Milah smiles, forgiving the man for the whipping, knowing that it was not on his own will.

The three of them are now walking among the lower part of the ship, bootstrap was telling them the story about the Flying Dutchman and Davy Jones. 'One hundred years before the mast, losing who you were, bit by bit, until you end up... end up like poor Wyvern here.' Bootstrap points to what used to resemble a man, encrusted into the inside hull of the ship, standing up.

'Once you've sworn an oath to the Dutchman, there's no leaving it. Not until your debt is paid.' 'I've sworn no oath. Neither of us have' will says 'then you both must get away.' Bootstrap says immediately but will shakes his head pulling out a familiar piece of parchment 'Not until I find this. The key.'

Milah's eyes widen as Wyvern's eyes pop open at the mention of the key. He breaks his head away from the wall and Milah grimaces when he leaves his brains behind 'The dead man's chest.' 'What do you know of this?' Will immediately asks facing the crewmember, 'Open the chest with the key, and stab the heart'

He backtracks then 'No-no-no-no. Don't stab the heart. The Dutchman needs a living heart, or there'll be no captain. And if there's no captain, there's no one to have the key.' 'So the captain has the key' Milah says but Wyvern's retracts back against the wall, almost as if he's said too much.

'Where is the key?' Will asks 'hidden' 'alright then where the chest?' Milah asks instead. Wyvern is pretty much already apart of the ship again when he speaks 'hidden' before closing his eyes, silent and becoming apart of the ship once again.


	7. Chapter 7

Milah had just finished re-bandaging will's wounds, in a room away from all the crew members. 'How are we meant to get a key, of jones carries it with him all the time?' She ask, rinsing out the blood stained cloth. 'I don't know, there must be some way though' will sighs putting his shirt back on.

'I'm starting to think we're going to need a miracle to get off this ship' she sighed, putting the cloth away. She's slightly startled when she feels arms wrap around her waist from behind but immediately relaxes against wills chest. 'I made you a promise. We're getting out of here alive and i keep my promises' 'I know you do' she says.

Loud yells reach both their ears and their curiosity gets the better of them. Will grabs Milah's hand and they make their way towards the noise. 'They're playing liar dice' Milah says once she catches sight of all the commotion. Both her and will watch for a while 'I wager... ten years.' 'I'll match ten years' 'agreed' the three crewman playing say.

'Wondering how it's played?' Bootstrap appears from behind them. 'I understand.' 'Liar!' One of the men yell 'It's a game of deception. But your bet includes all the dice, not just your own.' Milah says, recognising the game, it was one the men on her father's ship would play constantly.

'What are they wagering?' 'Oh, the only thing we have. Years of service.' Bootstrap says 'Any crew member can be challenged?' Will says and milah looks up at him, wondering what he's thinking 'Aye. Anyone.' 'I challenge Davy Jones.' Will says after a moment and the ship suddenly goes silent, the organ music stopping and the sound of jones footsteps above echo throughout the lower deck.

'Will what are you doing?' Milah whispers to him but before he can reply jones appears on the stairs 'I accept that-uh' jones said and the next thing they know, will being dragged away and sat across a table, dice put in front of him along with a cup. Will stands once jones appears in front of him asking 'The stakes?' 'My soul. An eternity of servitude.' 'No!' Both bootstrap and Milah cry while other members laugh.

'Against?' 'I want this.' He says pulling out the parchment with the drawing of the key. Milah shakes her head, that bloody key isn't worth risking his soul. 'How do you know of the key?' Jones asks after unfolding the parchment. 'That's not part of the game is it?' will says sitting back down. 'You can still walk away.' He says but jones sits down, one of his tentacles brining out the key, showing it to will before putting it back.

They put the dice in the cups, shake them before putting them on the table. Out of nowhere a third cup joins, it's bootstrap. 'What's this?' Jones asks angry. 'I'm in. Matching his wager.' He says sitting down and Milah shakes her head, moving her hand to her mouth in shock. 'No! Don't do this.' Will says to his father 'The die is cast.' Is his only reply. 'I bid three twos. It's your bid, captain.' He says turning to jones.

'Four fours.' Jones says after a moment. 'Four fives.' Will bids in return. 'Six threes.' Bootstrap says. Jones lifts his cup 'Seven fives.' Both will and bootstrap lift their cups 'Eight fives.' Will bets. Jones chuckles 'Welcome to the crew, lad.' 'Twelve fives.' Bootstrap suddenly says making everyone look at him 'Twelve fives. Call me a liar, or up the bid'.

Jones Retliates in anger And be called a liar myself for my trouble?' He lifts bottoms traps cup, revealing his dice 'Bootstrap Bill, you're a liar and you will spend an eternity on this ship.' He stands up and turns to will 'Master Turner, feel free to go ashore...the very next time we make port!' He laughs and leaves, taking with him a laughing crew.

Milah remains with the two turners 'Fool. Why did you do that?' Will says turning on his father 'I couldn't let you lose.' 'It was never about winning, or losing.' Will comments and the real reason why we played revealed itself to both Milah and bootstrap. 'The key. You just wanted to know where it was' bootstrap says and will nods.

Night falls and most of the crew is sleeping. Tonight was the night, Will and Milah were making their escape. Walking up from the lower deck to the above. Bootstrap leaves to 'relieve' one of the only awake members by the steering wheel. 'Stay here, I'll go in and get the key and then I'll be back' will says holding Milah's arms.

'But-' 'no buts Milah, no arguing, this time my word is final, no loopholes, no nothing. Just stay out here' will says leaving there no room for an arguement. 'I swear if you get caught, I'll kill you myself' she sighs and will smiles, pulling her into a kiss. 'Good luck' she whispers once they've pulled away.

Will leaves and enters jones cabin. Milah hurries to go help bootstrap with the boat that they will be leaving in. 'He's a good man, William' bootstrap says and Milah nods 'he is'. 'Do you love him?' 'With every fibre of my being' Milah replies with no hesitation and bootstrap smiles 'good I couldn't think of a better girl for will' Milah smiles, knowing that she has just gotten will's father's blessing.

They hear a jangle of keys and Milah sighs in relief once she sees will there, the key now around his neck. 'Here. Take this too.' Bootstrap says handing will some thing 'Now get yourself to land, and stay there'. 'It was always in my blood to die at sea. It was not a fate I ever wanted for you.' Will removes the lid revealing a dagger.

'It's not a fate you had to choose for yourself, either.' Will says and bootstrap sighs 'Aye. I could say I did what I had to, when I left you to go pirating. But it would taste a lie to say  
it wasn't what I wanted. You owe me nothing, Will. Now go and take care of her' bootstrap says nodding to Milah who smiles at him.

'They'll know you helped me.' Will argues 'What more can they do to me?' Bootstraps laughs. 'I take this with a promise. I'll find a way to sever Jones's hold on you, and not rest until this blade pierces his heart. I will not abandon you. I promise.' Will promises his father before helping Milah onto the boat and climbing in himself.

Bootstrap lowers them down and will begins to row. Milah glances back at the ship, watching as bootstrap leaves the side. Milah encloses will's hand with her own then. 'We'll find a way to save him will' she assures him and he nods, squeezing her hand before he continues row away from the ship as fast as he can.


End file.
